Collection of Thoughts: Donatello
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Titled: Sibling, not Underling. Don's POV. Donatello gets frustrated of his brothers.


**Collection of Thoughts:**

**Donatello**

**_Sibling, not Underling_**

By: Kuroi Neko-kun

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I just write fanfiction.

Warnings: None.

Spoilers: None.

A/N: This is a part of my new 'series' called _'Collection of Thoughts'_. The thoughts of characters from different fandoms are placed in a collection. This is my second and it is derived from understanding on how it feels to be in a family with three other brothers who treats you like a maid.

---

Don's POV

---

"Oh, Donatello…" I wanted to groan when I heard Mike's voice. He was trying his best to get my attention again. Whatever radical idea he had, I was not going along with it. Sure I am closer to him than the other two would be but sometimes he does go over my head. And that annoys me greatly.

"Donny!" I turned to the turtle in the red bandanna with a slight twinge of annoyance.

"What is it this time, Raph?"

"You said you were going to fix the DVD player that Casey broke… again. When are you going to get at it?" I gave him a look before placing down my screwdriver.

"Run by me again whose idea was it to invite Casey to our home?" Raph shot me a dirty look before grumbling. I could not bother about him at the moment. I turned back to my work and saw Mikey staring at me expectantly. When is this ever going to end? "Mike, whatever it is, I am NOT going to do it. I'm already up to my neck to fixing EVERYTHING in this house," I said, exasperated.

"That's why I'm here, bro," he said, waving his Shell Cell at me. I blinked. Mikey did not break that…

"That's it!" I slammed the screwdriver on the table," Being the one that always does everything is bad enough, but breaking MY stuff!! Can't you be a little bit responsible?!" I shouted before stomping off to my room, slamming the door shut. I can't believe this! How can they expect me to do all, be all, fix all! I plopped myself into my bed. I wanted to scream in frustration. Sometimes I wished I was not the smarter one in the group. Sometimes, I just wished that everyone would stop asking me to do everything. I sighed before turning over, staring at the wall.

---

It is tough to always be the one that your brothers and parent expect to help. I managed to work it out, barely have time for my own self. With Raphael's new best friend coming over and breaking everything, I had my work cut out for me. Sure, Leonardo would help but he usually leave it up to me when he does not understand how to. What's worse is that Mikey expects me to clean up after him. I just cannot take this anymore. I sighed again before turning to the door. I wanted to go out, hopefully everyone stayed out of my way. Being ninjas, they should be able to sense he storm cloud that brewed over my head. So I went out, keeping a stoned face. I walked to the kitchen where Leo was chopping something. I did not want to even bother. I reached the refrigerator and took out a bottle of soda.

"Will you always be like this now, Don?" I heard him ask. I wanted to ignore him but Leo had ways to coax something out of me. After a long gulp on my soda, I looked at him.

"Maybe," was my answer but Leo did not want to take it that way. He turned to me.

"I know you're frustrated from all the extra work you have to do but you didn't have to take it out on Mikey," he said calmly.

"If he knew how much effort I took to making the Shell Cell for everyone, maybe I wouldn't take it out on him," I muttered.

"And will you take your frustrations out at me if I did the same?" I blinked at him before nodding. He took out something from his belt. It was his Shell Cell and it was broken.

"I'm sorry but I smashed it when we fended the Purple Dragons off." I took it in my hands and examined it. Its broken segments were consistent to a smash. I sighed. Maybe I am being too irrational. Maybe I'm just overstressed.

"I guess I should apologize to Mikey," I mumbled. Leo patted my shell and smiled at me.

"You just need to know that we all try to make things easier for you as you will for us," he said," it's just that we do get careless. And as for Casey's case, he's just that way." I could not help smirking. It was true. "Come on," he said, pulling me towards my workbench," I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Maybe it's not all that bad after all.

---

**_Fin_**

---


End file.
